Medicinal Purposes
by Abydosorphan
Summary: After losing 'Junior', Teal'c could use some help getting to sleep.
The soft flickering glow of candlelight illuminated the room, casting it in a comforting radiance. Teal'c sat there in the center of the pillow bed O'Neill had acquired for him. After all, some sleep would be needed now that his symbiote had perished. The tretonin currently flowing through his system was his only life support, his last chance at 'cheating death'.

Random thoughts jumbled through his mind, his concentration faltering and his frustration welling up once again. Sleeping was a foreign concept to him, it had been well over a hundred years since he'd done it; it was purely and simply, an alien concept.

A soft, cautious knock sounded at his door.

He thought about ignoring it; thought about pretending that he had reached the fragile tranquility that sleep brought. Yet, somehow he knew that she would know better and persist.

The second, more persistent knock only proved his suspicions to be correct. She knew him too well.

He opened the door, slightly bowing his head in subdued acquiescence of her presence. Waiting for her to enter, he slowly closed the door behind her, watching as she gazed around his quarters, more than likely taking in the somber nature and his withdrawn attitude. Most wouldn't have noticed the changes going on, not just within his physical body, but also within his mental state. His quiet, brooding nature prevented most from getting close at all.

Yet somehow, somewhere along the line, she had slipped through his barriers.

Somehow she had gotten in, and he didn't know how to push her back beyond that border – or even if he wanted to.

She made no pretense about why she had come. Taking his muscular hand in her much smaller, softer one, she led him over to the pillow bed, sitting down beside the impression that he had abandoned only moments before. Pulling him down beside her, she shifted so that they're facing each other.

"Have you tried all of the relaxation techniques that you taught me?"

He looked at her, her soft features betraying the full depth of her concern. She knew, better than any of them – except maybe him – how delicate the transformation from symbiote to tretonin dependence was. Her brown eyes reflected the light of the candles and he felt his body tense rather than relax as he gazed into their depths.

"I have tried them all to no avail."

Her hands came up to his temples, gently caressing, soothing his tense muscles, the circular motions hypnotizing him in her presence. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, hoping he could calm his racing pulse long enough to surrender his consciousness to the blissful oblivion that sleep would offer.

Instead, his senses were overloaded with the faint scent of rose that permeated the room every time she entered. Her light floral fragrance mixed with the aroma of sandalwood that was always present, causing his head to spin. Her right hand left his temple and moved down, skirting the length of his arm before taking a hold of his wrist.

Only she would be checking his pulse right now.

The slightly frustrated sigh that she released left no doubt in his mind that she wasn't incredibly happy about what she found.

"Teal'c?"

Her hand relinquished his wrist, moving up to feel his forehead, before resting against his cheek.

His mind warred within itself. He knew that this was nothing more than the astute concerns of a woman who had thrown her whole life into her medical career, yet he hardly doubted that she had used the same tender touch and gentle hands to soothe Master Bra'tak. The young, beautiful, strong doctor had earned his respect almost immediately. Later, like the rest of his teammates, they had become friends. Now, six years later, he contemplated how insane it would be to take things further. Would the release that he could find in her arms and body be what he needed?

"Teal'c?"

His eyes opened. Her right hand remained on his cheek, her left hand now sitting in her lap. She'd moved a bit closer, her legs almost brushing his as she kneeled up before him. With her in this position they were just about eye level.

Her eyes widened, as she took a small gasp, her lips falling gently open, seemingly surprised by what she found in his gaze. He watched as emotions and expressions danced over her features as they were calmly bathed in the soft glow of illumination that enveloped the room.

"Janet."

Seeing the blink of surprise and uncertainty she gave made him wonder if she had ever had similar thoughts to the ones he was now entertaining. He'd rarely spoken her first name. When he did it was never on base and never alone, unaccompanied by her last.

"There is one method of achieving relaxation and sleep that I have not yet attempted…."

"Oh?"

Janet's face took on a slightly confused expression, and as the realization as to his meaning entered her mind he watched it play across her features.

"Oh."

It took a few moments to notice but even in the soft glow of the candlelight he could see the rosy tint moving up her cheeks. Her eyes darted towards her knees while her hand moved away from his face.

They'd spent a lot of time together over the years, either while he was in the infirmary, or when she sought him out for meditation sessions or a Tai Chi partner. They'd become close. As close as two friends who rarely understood the full depth of each other could be. He admired her, respected her, found her attractive in a human sort of way; but had never once considered taking her as his lover – his mate.

Looking at her now he wondered why. Why had he never considered this woman? Was it simply the fact that she was human? Had her size and overall petite physical nature blinded him to the enormity of her presence, attitude and personality?

The cool, soft touch of her hand on his bare chest pulled him from his thoughts. He searched her face, hoping to catch her eyes and hold them, so that they could show him the meaning behind her actions.

She moved forward, carefully using his chest as a support as she leaned into him, her breath dancing over his cheek as her lips approached his. The first touch was tentative, light, almost as if she were testing him before she fully committed to the act. Her lips were soft, moist, warm, comforting and inviting. He found himself drawn to them, drawn to her.

His hands moved up to grasp her shoulders, holding her to him, pressing his lips to hers. The feel of her gentle smile against his lips warmed him. The light nip that she gave his bottom lip surprising him as a spark set off low in his gut in response.

He groaned slightly, wondering if she would find it to be more of a growl and back away, as she sucked at his lip, allowing her tongue to trace a line across it before she released it. But she didn't back away, she moved in closer, pressing herself to him, capturing his mouth with total abandon, slipping her tongue between his lips to taste him. His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips, supporting her weight as she leaned in further, balancing their bodies as he controlled their descent to the mattress below.

Janet's frame was small and fragile compared to his large, muscular body. She squirmed against him, laughing lightly as they settled. His arms wrapped around her, squeezing her to him. No matter how gentle he wanted to be with her, his instincts demanded otherwise.

It was then that several of the reasons he'd never taken a human lover leapt into his mind. No matter how often he'd fought beside them in battle, no matter how much he respected their abilities, no matter how much he respected or cared for her, he would always view humans as weaker creatures. His arms went limp and he dropped them from holding her.

This needed to stop.

She broke the kiss, her right hand moving up to caress his cheek once again.

"Teal'c?"

Slowly, his eyes met hers' reluctant of what emotions or feelings they may show.

The knowing and understanding smile that she rewarded him with seemed to calm him somehow.

"Just relax, Teal'c." She kissed him lightly, beginning a slow journey down his throat to his chest. "Let me help you."

Unsure of what sort of help she thought she was providing he let her continue, surprised by how the soft touch of her hands, the gentle caresses of her lips, and the relaxing aroma of her scent seemed to calm his nerves. His eyes drifted shut, the odd combination of muscles relaxing, and muscles becoming increasingly aware and attuned to her every movement throwing his breathing out of control.

He felt Janet's lips curl up in a smile as she reached the waistband of his pants as her fingers gently slipped beneath the elastic to pull them lower.

His eyes flew open, his head and upper body rising as he realized her true intent. Shadowed eyes gazed up at him as she shifted the soft material, revealing the sensitive, scaring skin where his pouch formerly was. He watched her, uncertain of what her next move would be, as she lowered her seductively smiling lips to his stomach. Teal'c inhaled deeply as she placed a slew of warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses along the lines of his healing skin.

Small shivers coursed through his body, his hands gripping onto the pillow bed harder than most materials would be able to withstand, as a lower portion of his anatomy responded all too willingly to her actions. How was it that she seemed to know so much about his body? This woman, whose healing touch had assisted his symbiote on so many occasions, yet never paid him the same attentions as she had to any of his other teammates, seemed to understand his body, his pleasures, more than anyone else ever had.

A small sound, almost resembling a gurgle, resonated from deep in his throat as she continued about her task and lowered his pants over his hips at the same time. Though he'd never considered the loose-fitting pants that he wore for meditation to be restricting, his body seemed to leap at the understanding that it was now free.

His skin was covered in a light sheen of moisture, the usually comforting heat of his quarters now just a bit too hot. His breathing was becoming a little more ragged; more shallow. Janet's short, delicate nails traced a path from the side of his stomach, across his hips, down his thighs. He watched the twinkle in her eye as she sat up and continued to move her fingers, this time up his inner thigh. His hips arched toward her involuntarily and his eyes almost fluttered shut as another low growl accompanied her actions.

How was it that he felt so free to lose control with her? To allow her to take the lead was one thing, but to react so wantonly was something he had never expected.

Teal'c's eyes closed tightly as Janet's silky-smooth lips enveloped him, the small contractions of her throat caressing him as she continued to accept him. A low moan started low in his chest as she anxiously set about her task. His right hand released the tight grip that it had on the bed, moving around to wrap itself up in her hair. Once again, she managed to surprise him when she didn't even flinch as he nudged her movements, his hips and hand urging her toward a steady rhythm.

He lifted his hips slightly as she reached the tangle of hair at the base of his erection. He shifted her again so that she could lower her mouth over him, her tongue swirling around the tip, seeming to know the exact place that would make him moan, and then sucking gently. They quickly set a hypnotic rhythm of swirl and suck, while her hands found and caressed his balls. He wanted to take this a step further, to regain some of the control that he was so quickly losing over this entire situation.

Carefully, he placed both hands on the sides of her face, holding her steady as his hips gently pumped into her. He increased his movements with each thrust, as he studied her for any signs of discomfort or annoyance. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed, yet set in a look of concentration. He'd seen that look on her face before, usually while she was set about a task in the Infirmary – carefully examining bandages that one of her underlings had applied, setting a splint to an injured airman's leg. Never had he thought that this woman would put the same thought and concentration into an act such as this.

Giving a particularly deep thrust, he was surprised when Janet groaned around him, almost as if it were a signal that it was too much and not enough for her at the same time. Moving his hands from her cheeks he gripped her shoulders and urged her up further. Trailing a path down her arms and her back his hands came to rest on her hips as she moved to straddle him. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, tasting her – the wonderful bitterness of her coffee, the sweet taste that was distinctly her, and the unusual salty tang that was him.

She easily balanced herself against his chest and angled her hips over him, as her right hand snuck between their bodies and guided him to her. He wasn't sure when she had taken off the loose-fitting pants she had worn, but they were definitely gone now. The contrast of her creamy skin against his darker, coffee colored complexion caused his head to swim.

As she moved over him, sensually lowering herself, her muscles flexing and expanding as she took him in inch by agonizing inch, he was struck by the thought that the mixture of her cream and his coffee coloring created the perfect shade of almond. All of their differences – size, attitude, coloring – somehow seemed to only bring them together for various reasons; as if a blending of their characteristics could be more beneficial.

The increasing movement of her hips brought his musings to completion, as he was once again stunned by his willingness to allow her to dominate the situation. His hands roamed the smooth expanse of her back, his thumbs looping around her sides to casually brush over the skin of her stomach and lightly caress her breasts. Trailing his hands down to the curve of her hip, he locked his thumbs in with the line of her hip, holding her cheeks with his hands and taking control of her movements.

Instead of the slightly erratic, unpredictable pattern that she had been creating, he dictated a slow, methodical pattern of circles, tilts and arches. The soft pants that issued from Janet's lips only added to his belief that her release was building; the more urgent and aggressive that she became the more slowly and gently he progressed.

He continued to build the ebb and flow of sensation, watching as her body reacted to him. Her muscles began to tense and relax in waves even before he felt her orgasm ultimately hit her. Janet's nails dug into his shoulders, her spine curving and her neck arching back, as her breathing hitched in her throat.

Continuing in his movements a few minutes more, he watched as her body tensed around him, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a silent cry of liberation. Feeling the tingle in his gut build and flow outward he knew his own end was near and was surprised by how much he welcomed it in the arms of the woman before him. He arched up into her; his fingers grasping her hips so tightly as to mark her in a way that he was sure would leave no doubt about the circumstances of their appearance.

All too quickly the tension flooded from their bodies and left them lying on the cushion in a heap. Janet's head rested heavily on his chest as their overheated bodies lay near exhaustion.

He wasn't sure how long they lay there – unmoving and silent.

He wasn't sure how long it was before his hand stopped moving through her hair of its own accord.

He wasn't sure how long it was before she picked up her head, rested her chin against his chest, and wiping a strand of errant hair off of her face, smiled at him.

"Feeling better?"

He smiled at her, knowing that there was no way to answer that question the way he would like.

"Much."

"Think you can sleep now?"

He almost huffed before replying, "Most definitely."

She smiled before leaning down to gently kiss is sweat-streaked chest. "Good. Then I'll leave you to it."

He almost wanted to ask her to stay, almost wanted to grab her hand and pull her back to him, almost wanted to ask her to vow to never leave the sanctuary that they had built here this evening, but he didn't.

He did nothing but lay there as she pulled the light cover to him and gently covered him with it after she had dressed.

He did kiss her hand as she turned to leave, catching her eye and her smile as she headed for is door.

She paused before walking out into the corridor beyond, "Same time tomorrow, then?"

His eyes gently fluttered shut as the tranquil veil of sleep began to encase him as he replied, "Most definitely."


End file.
